Blood Is Thicker Than Water Isn't It?
by x-phsycogal-x
Summary: Karin cant take her familys abuse any longer. Ren figures this out, but he realises he could be to late. With unexpected choices, knew problems and a twist like no other will Karin ever get the praise and exceptance from her family?
1. Chapter 1

Again her cheeks became flushed and soon her whole face and neck appeared to become red. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she thought it would burst. A feeling of utter weaknes possesed her body along with the incredably strong urge to get closer to her intended target. Her vision became hazy and drained of colour, untill all that was left was the dark aura of the one she was hunting. The once lively and full of light eyes became nothing more than dull lifeless orbs, with thin slits for pupils. Her hand slowly crawled up to her chest, where it then grasped her shirt in hoped of releaving herself of the aching pain that was crushing her heart. Her head was throbbing as she drew ragged breaths. Stumbling her way forward, she outstretched her hand towards her target, without them so much as knowing her presents. Until it was to late. Grabbing onto the womans shoulder she pulled her, making her twist and face her attacker.

_"I...I can't hold it any...Any longer...!!" _she thought desperately.

Her head was hung low as her dark purple bangs covered her eyes from veiw. Raising her head painfully slowly she gazed into their fearfull eyes that were silently telling their story of 'Unhappiness'. Leaning forward she breathed in their scent, that was unmistakably spiked with fear. As much as she hated to, she couldn't wait any longer. Without further delay, her lips crashed against the pulse on the strangers neck. Unconcioulsy, her tongue ran over her now longer and sharper fangs. Unable to control her next movements, she plunged her fangs into the womans neck releshing in the release that she was being given. She could feel her body trembling as her inner struggle ceased with each passing moment. Suddenly tears pricked her eyes as the dreaded guilt seaped in.

_"Why..."_

Now finished, she withdrew her fangs leaving two deep puncture wounds on her latest 'victims' neck. As she withdrew, she watched as the woman slumped on the ground.

_"Why...Me...?"_

Reaching her finger tips to touch her now tingling lips she sighed deeply. Tears slowly trailed down her flushed cheeks. Her head was spinning and her body felt weak and fragile. Maybe she had injected to much?

"Onee-chan..."

The voice broke her from her thoughts as she turned quickly to face the intuder. Though she regreted it greatly from the extra spinning her head was doing. Smiling meakly, she watched at her younger sibling's hand glowed an eery yellow and touched the forehead of the woman. With that single touch, the 'victim' had forgotten everything that had accured.

"Sorry...Anju...I guess i...Over did it..." Karin replied, as she collapsed.

Before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her. Raising her pale hand, Anju called out for one her many familiars. What apeared to be hundreds of little black bats, flew above her until one landed softly on her hand. Bringing it close she spoke, her voice barley above a whisper. In an instant the bat was gone, along with almost have of the others.

"Ren Nii-san." acknowledged Anju, her captivating golden eyes staring blankly at her older brother.

"How many times has it been this week?" he asked, to no one in perticular "It seems to be increasing alot more recently."

Normally he couldn't care less, nor would he get involved in his sisters affairs. But lately her blood was increasing at an abnormal rate, rendering her practically useless. Not that she wasn't already. Lifting her into a bridal hold, his eyes softened slightly as her head slumped into his chest, giving the impression she was snuggling into him.

_"You really are an idiot."_ he thought. "Anju." he called as he began walking back home, Karin in his arms.

* * *

"Karin!!"

Ren gently layed Karin on the large sofa, then walked to the other side of the room. Being his parents, they knew what he wanted of them. Following after him, they waited patiently for him to speak. After a few moments of silence, Henry could take it no longer. His aura shifting dramatically, his eyes glowing red and his fangs lengthening, he roared.

"Do not test me boy! What is wrong with Karin?!"

"I don't know." Ren said bluntly.

Henry was dumbfounded. His little 'transformation' dropped and he was back to normal. Slumping into his chair, Henry cradled his head as he felt another headache coming on. Every other second, his eyes would shift frmo the floor to his daughter lying lifelessly on the sofa. Sensing her husbands destress, Carrera sat herself on the arm of his chair, her legs elegantly crossed as she picked at her claw like nails.

"Ren, what aren't you telling us?" asked Carrera, when she head a barley audiable sigh from her only son, even with her vampiric hearing it was light.

Snorting Ren turned his head away. Like he was going to tell them anything. That would mean he would be showing his family that he actually cared for the pathetic excuse for a vampire that was his sister. With that thought, he took a quick glance at her. He could see a light layer of sweat smothering her head and neck and that her fangs were poking out from her lips. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Carrera turned to her youngest child. Anju never could lie, nor could she dis-obey her parents. Even with her mono-toned voice Carrera could always tell when she was lying.

"Anju...Tell me what's going on." her mother ordered.

Anju opened her mouth but it soon closed again when she saw the death glare her brother was sending her. In their silent convosation, she could already hear his threatening words in her mind. Things like **'Say a thing and i'll destroy every doll in your room!'** aswell as **'Try it, and i'll beat you so hard you won't be able to stand for a month!'**. Her lips curled lightly at the mear thought of her brother even attempting to hit her. She knew for a fact that although Ren was not a man, well vampire, of fears she knew that their where only three things he was utterly scared of. One: the anilation of all human women in his taste. Two: their grandmother, Elda. And lastley their father. He was powerless against their father, and he knew it. Ignoring his death-like glares, she replied.

"Karin's blood has been increasing alot lately. In the last four days she has bitten five people."

"Hmph...That's beaten your fathers record!" she scoffed "Why not just nosebleed it out then? Wouldn't that be so much easier?!" she asked, still rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"She has made a promise with herself that she would not allow her blood to escape in that way, as it causes to much trouble for us and Usui-kun."

"Usui?!" yelled Henry "All of this is because of him! Never before has Karin had so much trouble before she met that damned human!"

"Shut it!" hissed Ren.

"WHAT?!"

"Your waking Karin!"

As if on cue, Karin groaned and moved ever so slightly. Quickly walking towards the sofa, Ren then knelt beside it placing his hand on Karin's forehead. Her face was burning. An obvious sign of a fever. Her breathing was still shallow and he could see how pale she was, even in the dim light. Picking her up once again, he then walked up stairs to her room. Everyone watched as he walked away none of them saying a word. Carrera pulled out a ciggarette and lit it. Taking a long drag, she then spoke, the smoke flowing from her nostrils.

"Well, who would have guessed that Ren would be taking care of Karin?" she said sarcastically "Got guts though. To openly tell you to 'shut it', i'm surprised you didn't kill him!"

As she spoke, she could see from the corner of her eye that her husband was fuming. His eyes were a ruby red and his fangs were pertruding over his bottom lip. Sighing she removed her slippper and smacked him in the head. At the contact he was brought ubruptly from his own world. Rubbing his now sour head he mummbled something under his breath.

"Get me a drink, and make it a good one." she commanded as she took another drag from her ciggarette.

"Yes, dear." he said as he walked away, his head hung low and an obvious look of depression on his face.

"Anju."

Although the youngest member did not speak, her mother knew she had her full attention. Sliding into the chair fully, Carrera pointed to the sofa. Taking the hint, Anju sat down awaiting her mother's words.

"Do you know why her blood in increasing so much?"

"No." came her short reply.

"..."

"Karin seems so unhappy, don't you think?" she asked, her voice soft and light "I beleive she is trying to control her instincts by herself, in order to be more like a normal vampire. To be more like us."

"Oooh? And why's that?"

"Maybe cause we're always telling her how much of a failure she is as a vampire. Or it could be cause she wants to be like the rest of us, like her whole family." said Ren as he entered the living room.

"Che. Since when did you become 'Mr sesitive'?" asked Carrera, annoyance and sarcasm in her words.

"Since i have to listen to her cry herself to sleep everynight. Ever wondered why i've been leaving the house before she goes to bed now?" he asked.

Anju gave his a blank gaze as she tightened her hold on her doll, Boogie. Carrera looked disinterested and Henry returned with his wifes drink in hand.

"It's cause i'm sick of hearing her cry. Either that or she yells at herself for being different, Stupid and other things. Saying she 'Wants to dissappear' or 'Dry up and die'."

"My little girl, Karin, says stuff like that?!" wailed Henry "Oh my poor, poor Karin!! She has it so hard!! I'm a horrible father!!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at his behaviour. Honestly, how many vampires do you know that would break down and cry like a blubbering baby at a few words, but could stand the sight of so much gore and blood?! He was a vampire!! A blood sucking, night stalking being that wasn't even human!! Becoming aggitated with his wailing, Carrera charged her slipper with her powers and smacked his across the head once again, this time knocking him out. Sweat dropping, she then sighed deeply, she then turned her attention to Ren.

"Is this true?" she asked, a dangerous look in her golden eyes that told him if he was lying it would he would be in a world of pain.

"Do you think i would stoop as low as to lie about something so serious? I am no human." he snapped, ignoring his mothers looks.

"I guess not." she replied "_But if Karin is truley thinking like this, there is no telling what she could do. She is safe during the night, as we can keep an eye on her, but during the day we are helpless. And we can no longer count on that Usui boy, as he is one of the reasons for her current condition." _she thought.

Getting up, she revomed herself from the living room, draggin her unconsious husband along with her and making her way upstairs. Sighing, Ren looked at his watch and sat down slinging his legs over the arm of the chair an resting his arms behind his head. Just as his eyes closed, a voice spoke.

"Ren Nii-san." said Anju, who had been silent up until now "Do you think we should tell them about what happened?"

"No. And if i find out you did, your in for it." he replied gruffly "Damn i'm hungry..." he moaned "And it's too late to go out now. But the time i find someone suttible the sun would have rose."

Squeasing Boogie once more, Anju also left the living room to retreat to her room. Once in the confides of her room she sat on her bed looking at her best friend. The doll was a strange thing. Clad in a yellow shirt with orange stripes, blue trousers with a single strap over his shoulder keeping them up. He had bluey-green matted, almost spikey, hair with beady black eyes and an overley large mouth. But to top it off was the large kitchen knife attacked to his left hand. It was hard to imagine that a murderous monster was being sealed within him, well except for the creapy, yet annoying, voice and his tendency to swing his knife around like a lunatic...

_**"What's wrong, Anju?"**_ asked Boogie.

"Onee-chan is in pain. And i can do nothing to help her." she replied in a mono-toned voice.

_**"Ahh forget about, Karin! She's nothing but a deranged vampire. Sh--"**_

"Boogie!!" Anju yelled holding his up by his throat, her eyes becoming slits as her vampire instincts kicked in for that slight moment in time "Never speak of Onee-chan like that!!"

"So-sorry...Anju!!" he stuttered as he sweat dropped.

Realising what she was doing, Anju pulled Boogie into a light embrace. Slowly she lowered herself so that she was laying, her head just below her pillows.

_"Onee-chan...Why do you continue to torture yourself?"_

* * *

**Hi!! Well i got kinda bored, and i have just finished watching the anime 'Karin' (Aka: Chibi Vampire). I then got the start of a story involing the awsome anime, and i couldn't stop my fingers from typing! Hopefully i can turn this into a full-blown, amazingly cool fanfiction (though i doubt it very much :P)**

**Anyways! Hope you like it so far and i should be updating it soon...Well when i can find the time!! :)**

**Chow for now! Lol. x-phsycogal-x**


	2. Chapter 2

"Urg..."

A shakey hand made its way to her forehead and she grumbled in displeasure. Her wonderfull world of dreams, where she and Usui-kun could get as close as they wanted and not a drop of blood in sight, was rudley destroyed when something hard hit her head. She felt slightly dizzy and groggy, her eyes were sore and puffy and her jaw ached something cronic. Groaning again, she slowly sat up, using her pillows to prop herself. Rubbing her head, she yawned.

"What time is is?" she asked aloud.

Scanning the room she found that she wasn't in her bedroom at all. The curtains were black outs, the walls were dark and dingy and the covers were not her usual pink. Her eyes widened in shock when the realisation came to her. She was in someone else's bed. Pulling the cover up to her chest she tried sorting her thoughts. What was the last thing she remembered doing?

_"I was in the park.....Then....Nothing! I can't remember what happened after that!!"_

What if she was left in the park, and some stranger came and took her home?! Pushing the covers off, she looked at her body. Well, she wasn't naked, so that was a good thing. Right? But then she noticed she was in her own night clothes.

_"If someone took me, how come i'm in my own pj's?" _she thought, dragging the cover back up to her chest _"Just where am i?" _

As if on cue, the door to the room opened softly. A figure clad in dark clothing walked quietly over to her. Their features hidden by the darkness of the room, but something was familiar about them. The way they walked and held themselves. A voice was screaming in the back of her mind, telling her to get as far away as possible but she couldn't find the energy to move. Her joints locked in place, and her body altogether seemed to freeze up.

_"Great time to get the gitters!!" _she thought sarcastically.

As the figure came closer, their voice rumbled through the air. Her heart skipped a beat as the voice floated into her pointy tipped ears. She knew that voice!

"Your awake then?" it asked, stepping slightly out of the darkness to reveal its self.

"Onii-chan?!" cried Karin, letting go of the breath she didn't know she was holding "W-w-what are you doing here?!"

Ren scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. His face holding the usual emotions of extreme bordom. One eyebrow quirked up, and a smug twitch of his lips gave the impression he intended.

"What? Can't i come into my own bedroom now then?"

Karin tilted her head in confusion. His bedroom? It couldn't be. There was no coffin, and certainly none of the things she imagined he would harbour in his room. And if this was indeed his room that would mean she was in his bed. Sending him a questioning look, she was not happy when he returned it with a look of emusement and aggitaion. A look that clearly said **'Yer that's right. Your in MY bed.'**. Her face flushed a vibrant pink and she practically leaped from the bed, although regretting it afterwards. Her head span and her vision blurred. Falling forward she was surprised when Ren reached out and grabbed her just before her face made contact with the floor.

"You need to be carefull. You're still recovering." he said, his voice soft and gentle.

"Huh?" she breathed out _"Okay who is he and what has he done with the real Ren?" _ she thought it best not to say that aloud, just incase he decided to drop her deliberatly.

Picking her up bridal style, he gently placed her back in his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Although his face held no emotion, his eyes were betraying him deeply. His golden swirls were a mix of worry, sadness but a tinge of anger. Looking up at him with a confused gaze, she tried speaking but he put his fingers on her lips.

"Don't speak. Just rest, 'kay?" he said then moved to leave.

"Onii-chan..." she squeaked, as though she was forcing herself to speak "Why am i in your room?"

Ren sighed and returned to her side. Sitting at the end of his bed, he then leaned in closer towards her and poked her in the nose, causing her eyes to cross as she watched him do so. Keeping his finger attached to her daintly nose he spoke.

"Because, you are." he said, matter of factly.

"Huh? Like that makes any sense!" she replied.

Groaning, Ren slapped his hand to his forehead and dragged it down slowly in an overly dramatic way. Mummbling something about how she was utterly stupid and lucky at the same timehe then sighed and dropped his hand. All the while Karin held an expression of complete confusion and embarressment. She had a cute blush on her cheeks and bridge of her nose that, to anyone else, would have portrayed the begining of her 'Blood Increase'. But almost sixteen years of embarressing your younger sibling, you learn to tell the difference.

"Look, i don't have time to explain now, but i'm gonna say one thing and say it once, 'kay? So listen." he paused waiting for her to answer, which came in the form of a curt nod "You. Are. Not. To. Leave. This. Room." he ordered, saying each word with emphasis.

Karin went to speak but was silenced by his hand. Standing and brushing the creases out of his clothes, Ren then walked to the door. Just as he was about to cose the door behind him he spoke, so softly that Karin almost missed it.

"Just....Be carefull, will ya?"

Once again alone, Karin held her hand to her chest weakly. What was that all about? And why was Ren being nice to her? For so long now she had always thought that Anju was his favourite sister, well he seemed to act as though she was. Maybe he was doing this so that she would have to repay him and he would take advantage of her?! That had to be the reason, as Ren never cared for anyone but himself and only sometimes Anju.

_"Oh and that time when i was with Usui-kun....But i bet that was just cause Anju was with me."_ she thought, then sighed at the memory.

It was that day that Usui found out about her secret. About her being a vampire. She was so scared at first, and she could have sworn he would turn her into the science labs so that they could conduct tests and experiments on her and her family. But she had been so wrong. Instead he kept their secret, and even helped her in her times of need. He even went so far as to let her bite him so that she wouldn't have to bite anyone else again. Her blush brightened as she thought about biting him. She could remember that time at the lake, the first time she had bit him. The way his arms wrapped around her holding her tight against himself. On that day she was positive she had died and gone to heaven. Squealing in embbaressment, again regretting the quick movements.

_"Usui..."_ she thought, sadly _"I wonder what he's doing? I haven'tseen him in ages....I wonder if he's worried or not?"_

_

* * *

_

The cold night air slowly crept up the back of his neck. He knew he should get a new coat, but with money being as tight as it was he just couldn't afford it. This weeks salary would allow them an hour or so of heating, and maybe a bit of food shopping, but nothing more. And to top it off, this months bills were due in a couple of days. It looked like he would have to get another job. Anything would do, he'd clean toilets if it meant a decent wage. Sighing he gazed up at the moon. For sometime now, he was sure the usual white orb had more of a pinkish glow. And with each day that had past so far this week, the glow was getting slightly darker, turning more red than pink.

"_I wonder if Maaka-san's alright........It's been a while since i last saw her." _ Usui thought.

In fact, it had been over a while since he last saw her. Their last proper encounter had been a couple of days after the 'ritual'. Thinking back to what happened, his cheeks flushed cutely. Never before had he been so scared. The thought of loosing Karin was almost to much to bear. Since the first time he met her, that ever fate full day on his first day of transferring, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was a mystery to him and he silently pledged he would figure her out.

"_I should really check on her. It's not like her to stay off for this long."_

Walking once more, now in the direction of the Maaka house hold, Usui couldn't shrug off the feeling he was being watched. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck rose and a shiver ran down his spine. Pulling hard at the collar of his jacket, he pressed on.

* * *

A light knock at the door alerted Anju to the visitor. Without consent, the wooden door opened slowly, creaking as it did so.

"Anju." came a voice.

"What is it, Ren Nii-san?" she replied.

"We need to talk."

Outside, bats took flight covering the sky while their shadows danced upon the ancient house.


	3. Chapter 3

Karin sighed for the umpteenth time. She was utterly bored, and all the thinking she was doing was making her headache worse. To be completely honest she was fed up. Every now and then she had these hot then cold flushes, telling her that she had some how caught a fever and the pain that was spreading throughout her chest was getting slightly unbearable.

"I just need some fresh air." she said to herself "This room is so stuffy its unreal!"

Flinging the quilt to the side, she slowly moved her legs to the edge of the bed. Taking a calming breath she stood only wobbling for a few moments. Walking towards the window she shakily reached out for the curtain. A foreboding feeling washed over her, but she pushed it aside. It was like that sort of feeling when your about to put your hand in the bath tub. Will it be scorching hot or freezing cold? Using the tips of her fingers, she pushed aside the curtain. As the suns rays touched her fingers she hissed in pain.

"Itai!" she whimpered "_What was that all about?_" she wondered, fear striking her very core.

Steeling her nerves she reached out for the curtain once more. As quickly as possible she flung the heavy black outs revealing the shining outside world.

Usui finally reached the door to the Maaka household. Running the back of his hand across his forehead he wiped away the cold sweat.

"That was a lot harder than i remember." he groaned "Have they powered up the barrier?"

Reaching out he knocked lightly on the old fashioned door. No point in banging away when all the inhabitants, save one of course, had super hearing and was probably aware of his arrival before he even set foot into the woods. Waiting patiently for the door to open, he slowly rocked back onto his heels. Moments passed an yet no one had answered.

"_Strange" _he thought "_Its to bright for any of them to be out, so they've got to be in there somewhere."_

Reaching out for the knocker once more, his heart came to a haunting stop. Someone was screaming. Not your average frightened scream that often floated in his ears. No. This was an agonising scream that made his blood turn cold. It was a scream he knew. It was Karin.

The blinding shine of sunlight scorched her eyes, sending her backwards screaming while her hands flew in attempt at ceasing the pain. Every part of her body burned. Her lungs began to ache with the constant screaming of pain. Hearing the unearthly screams, every inhabitant rushed to where the noise was coming from. But none entered. Already the suns deadly rays where shining throughout the room and escaping through the cracks in the door. No one could risk opening the door for death would follow. Still Karin's screams could be heard. Carrera turned her face away, for she couldn't bare to look at the wooden door that was keeping her away from her daughter. Sure she wasn't a contestant for mother of the year but she loved her children dearly. Fully fledged vampire or not. Henry pulled his wife into his chest, his eyes tightly closed while he buried his face in her hair. His little girl was changing, becoming something no one knew anything about. Her once-a-month 'attacks' had become something that happened everyday. And now, by the sound of her agonising screams, she was affected by the sun.

"_My poor girl. My poor poor girl." _he whimpered silently, tears pricking his eyes.

Anju crushed Boogie to her chest. As much as she loved her sister, she knew better than to stand in direct sunlight. It would be complete suicide and by opening the door she would destroy her family as well. Her thin brows lowered slightly as her grasp around her doll increased into a destructive hold.

"_Onee-chan...."_

Still the tortured screams echoed though the ancient house. Ren ground his teeth together, his fists clenched tightly almost to the point of his pointed nails piercing his flesh. How could he have been so stupid as to leave her alone? After all these years, thinking that Karin would sit in the dark was almost as impossible as him hugging his grandmother, Elda!

"I've got to get her out!" he yelled making a move for the door.

"Ren!" warned his father "We can't.....It'll kill us all.." he added, his head drooping and his eyes crashing to the suddenly interesting floor.

What sort of father was he to stand in the safety of darkness while his daughter writhed in agony just beyond the other side of a simple wooden door? They were about to give up all hope when the sound of shoes crashing against the floor floated into their pointed ears.

_"_ Maaka!" came a voice, startling every one.

The horrific screaming made his heart freeze over. His eyes widened with fear and his hand, half way towards the knocker, shook uncontrollably.

"_**MAAKA!**_"

In a split second, the large front door was swung open and he launched himself into the darkness, Karin's screams of pain his only guide.

"_Maaka....Maaka....Maaka!!" _he chanted like a mantra within his mind.

He just had to save her. The mere thought of loosing her was enough to destroy his soul. His lungs ached with the urge to draw in greedy amounts of air, but he couldn't stop. He raced up stairs, down corridors and through many different doors, until he came to what he had been searching for. Five heads turned his way, all eyes glistening with tears and self hatred. Karin's screams made talking nearly impossible, well for him anyway.

"_Why are they all just standing there?!_" he thought, desperately.

They heads turned away, ashamed. It was then that it clicked. The sun's rays beaming through the cracks through the doors. The rays of death for beings like them. The couldn't go in. Not that they didn't want to, they just couldn't.

* * *

_**Hello! Yes i know it has been a VERY long time since i updated anything....But i have been having alot of personal problems, but seeing as it seems to be sorting themselves out i should be able to do more writing!! Hope you enjoy this and im sorry its not that long... =) x**_


End file.
